Myona Alderan
|height= |weight= |gender= Female |family= unnamed parents (deceased) Ares Enduwa (brother) |affiliation= BIS BAHRAM |job= BAHRAM Frame Runner (in BAHRAM) |current= Active |love= Cage Midwell |eva= |jva= |appearance= Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars |frame= Testament (escape from BIS) Nerokerubina (25-scene path) Iblis (24-scene path) }} Myona Alderan (ミオナ・オルデラン Miona Oruderan) is a mysterious girl featured in Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. Myona becomes an important character within the story, but is, for the most part, unaware of her true role. Personality Myona is a kind person who is easy to get along with, though her amnesia leads her into somewhat awkward situations. Particularly notable is her attraction to Cage, where she leaves a message professing her love to him after leaving BIS in the 25-scene path (in the 24-scene path, Myona deletes the confession from the button, but Cage restores it nonetheless). At one point, Myona makes a vitamin drink to bolster Cage's spirits. Cage's reaction to drinking it implies that it tastes very bad. Like her brother, Myona also holds feelings of revenge towards not only Zephyrs, but also other Martians who did nothing to help them and who abandoned their children. Myona follows these feelings more so out of a commitment to the will of Zephyrs's other test subjects rather than the feelings of wrath that take hold of Ares. Synopsis Background Myona was born Pharsti Shatner along with her brother Vale. Around 2163, her parents were killed in then-general Dezeele Zephyrs's engineered "accident". Zephyrs did not expect the two children to survive, but kidnapped them as test subjects for his Orbital Frame experiments. Pharsti became Subject #479 and was synchronized with the then-unnamed Animus frame. The test subjects lacked adequate food and nutrition, and Pharsti remembered receiving portions of food from her already-famished brother. Pharsti and the other test subjects also sang a song, "Promise of Reunion", to bolster their spirits, to attempt another chance at the happiness they never had and the futures they never lived, and to wish for each others' return. When she recalls the song in the 24-scene path, however, she plays a darker version of the song in another key, called the "Reunion Song". At some point, Pharsti and Vale are looked after by Lance Jimmer, who wanted put down Zephyrs's Animus series quickly for BAHRAM's interests. Jimmer gave Pharsti the alias "Myona Alderan" and presumably frees her as part of the siblings' plans for revenge. Myona was planned to escape abroad the then-unnamed Animus after Bonaparte III was destroyed by Ares. Meeting Cage Myona first appears inside the space carrier and remains silent despite Cage telling her to leave. However, Iblis's attack on the Bonaparte forces Cage to escape on the unnamed Animus in the cargo hold, and Myona's wishes to help Cage become transplanted to the Frame through the IDO Mindflow System, giving the A.I. some of her personality and enabling the Frame to register Cage as its new runner and interact with him in a similar manner through the Mindflow System. As a consequence of this effect, however, Myona loses her memory. Myona and Cage are shortly arrested in the Hellespontos county by Tim Frazer, who does not believe Cage's side of the story due to Acemos's role in manipulating the news. Soon after, the two are rescued by Ares, who breaks into the prison, and Deckson, who plans to break them out. Myona escapes abroad Blade, with Cage, Razma, and Semyl providing cover. Myona's role in BIS is mostly minor, as she mostly recalls snippets of her memories at times and plays a more supporting role, making the food and consoling Cage in his moments of indecision. However, when Myona goes shopping with Mebius K. Lylekraft and Semyl Shambrow, she is kidnapped by Acemos as a captured member of BIS. Myona also appears in BIS's news broadcast, informing the people of Zephyrs's child experiments. 25-Scene Path Shortly after Ares is presumed dead, Myona attempts to talk to Cage, but is gently rebuffed, as the latter had looked up to Ares for the majority of his life. Myona records a message on Cage's audio button, saying goodbye and confessing her wishes and love to Cage before going to Pharsti and piloting Testament to north Hellespontos to meet her brother, and wipes Pharsti's records of her travel before allowing Testament to return to Cage. Later, Myona is shown inside a Nerokerubina, being placed under the effects of the self-binder by Amante Furlair and forced to fire the Marleblanke beam from the Orbital Frame. Afterwards, Myona is ordered to fire the beam again, but Phil's intervention allows the level of energy to decrease safely and prevent the beam from firing. Though Myona is safe, she does not rejoin BIS and rather runs from them. Near Zephyrs's laboratory, three Nerokerubina's are shown, only one of which containing the real Myona. After the real Myona is found, she tries to get Cage to leave, to the point of threatening to kill him should he not go. However, she is ultimately convinced to continue living, and cheerfully embraces Cage and maneuvers her Nerokerubina to fight on BIS's side once more. Approaching Zephyrs's laboratory, Myona is confronted by Ares about her change of sides. Myona is shocked by Ares's extent for revenge, as he asks her to prove him wrong by defeating him once and for all. 24-Scene Path Myona records a message on Cage's button, saying goodbye, and confessing her love to Cage. However, she erases the latter part of the message, leaving only the goodbyes. She pilots Testament to the mountains so that she could die without hurting anybody and wipes Pharsti's records of her travel before allowing Testament to return to Cage. However, she is soon found and captured by Jimmer, who brings her to a room designed to control her with the self-binder. Outside Zephyrs's abandoned laboratory, Myona pilots Iblis and brings up several Ifrit's, projecting her voice through the Frames and telling Cage to leave and that the laboratory is dangerous. After the Ifrit's are destroyed with the assistance of BIS, Myona appears herself and tells Cage of her obligation to avenge her fellow test subjects on the rest of Mars. Cage counters by telling Myona of Ares's dying wish to stop their revenge. However, Bolozof Velasgo reveals himself to be alive and activates the self-binder on Myona, ordering her to kill off BIS. Regardless, Myona is defeated and brought back to her senses. Cage reveals that he asked Pharsti to recover the missing data on his button, suspecting that the large amount of empty space actually hid something. Later, when Jojo tells Myona that the other orphans have told her in a dream that she could be free, Myona corrects Cage by adding that she wishes to travel to different places, and rejoins BIS aboard the Saoshyant. When Bolozof takes the discarded Iblis and clings onto the ship to bring it down, Myona hears Pharsti's request to take care of Cage before the A.I. leaves and sabotages Bolozof's attempt. Gallery Myona2.png Myona3.png Myona4.png Myona5.png Myona6.png Myona7.png Myona8.png Myona9.png Myona10.png Myona11.png Myona12.png Myona13.png Myona14.png Myona15.png Myona16.png Myona17.png Myona_CharaRef1.png Myona_CharaRef2.png Myona_CharaRef3.png Myona_CharaRef4.png Myona_CharaRef5.png Trivia Myona's last name, "Alderan", could refer to either the planet destroyed by the Death Star in Star Wars or the disused name for α and β Canis Minoris and α and β Geminorum. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Fist of Mars Category:Character Stub